Bitter Taste Of Macchiato
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: Chapter2 UPDATE ! "Killua,sepertinya ada yang tidak beres !" "Kirimkan aku 2 buah mobil , ada sampah yang mengotori jalanku.Jangan lupa untuk mensterilkan jalan,Gotoh" KuroPika / GonKillu / TYPO / SomeOC / Review please ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This story is mine 'But some of the chara is mine.I do make my original chara here .

HUNTER X HUNTER is Yoshihiro Togashi's

Tag : Romance,Café,Horror,OriginalChara.

**KURORO LUCIFER'S POV **

Hidupku yang slalu membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman dalam segala orangtuaku adalah pembisnis besar dengan harta bergelimpangan untukku dan adikku.

Eh,Hi ! Perkenalkan,namaku Kuroro Lucifer anak sulung dari keluarga Lucifer yang akan meneruskan café milik tersebut merupakan hadiah untukku karena aku lulus dengan nilai yang sangat yang bernama Annelie Lucifer masih bersekolah,dia adalah anak yang manis dan baik,sama sepertiku.

Baiklah,mungkin kalian memiliki prasangka buruk padaku,dan merasa aku sangat aku memang memiliki apa yang diinginkan banyak remaja sepertiku,wajah yang tampan,kasih sayang yang tulus dan otak pintar._See ?_ Aku sempurna bukan ?

Sama seperti Ann ,dia cantik dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang terurai mewarisi kulit putih pucat milikku dengan mata besar yang indah,bibir merah yang slalu menyungging senyum.

Sekarang,aku sedang berada di café milikku,Wangi kopi dan coklat memenuhi ruangan yang aku desain manis dengan sebuah air mancur di bagian depan halaman café.Aku tersenyum kepada para pelangganku,seperti nenek Merry dan cucunya yang manis,Bibi Milien yang sedang merajut dan juga para remaja dari sekolah yang sama dengan adikku,Internasional _Arcobaleno_ ini memang cukup terkenal karena kualitas minuman dan makanan yang lezat dan banyak sekali _event _yang sering kuadakan untuk menarik pengunjung.

Dan…

Aku meneguk ludah saat memandangi salah satu _barista_ku,Kurapika ,gadis itu sungguh menarik seorang barista hebat yang mampu membuat minuman yang sangat lezat.

Baiklah,aku memang sempurna namun aku akan sangat sempurna jika **gadis ini menjadi milikku.**

Dia sedang tersenyum sambil melayani seorang gadis yang meminta _greentea macchiato _,dia membiarkan rambut pirangnya ditata pendek , matanya yang berwarna biru lembut membuatku berdebar saat dia sedang mengusulkan mengenai peletakan air mancur ( Baiklah,kebohongankupun terbongkar , itu desain gadis tercintaku ini) dan senyumnya yang slalu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Hey,Pagi Kuroro !"Sapa seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersama para gadis yang sedang membaca majalah,Lelaki itu merupakan salah satu _baristaku _bernama Killua.

Dia merupakan direktur dari Zaoldeck merupakan sebuah perusahaan berlian terbesar senang mencari kebebasan dengan memberikan seluruh tanggung jawabnya terhadap Alluka,adiknya yang sangat tanpa bekerja disini dia sudah memiliki banyak dia disini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan bertemu dengan Gon.

Baiklah,Killua memiliki sebuah kelainan sedikit, dia sangat memprotektif Gon Freccss yang merupakan adalah salah satu pelayan di café ,dia adalah anak yang sangat sabar dan penuh kasih sayang terhadap semua dia anak yang terlalu polos.

Ups,aku lupa . Gon dan Killua adalah adik kelasku yang seumuran dengan Ann.

"Pagi, kau tidak ada di bar ?"Balasku sambil tetap memandangi Kurapika yang memberikan secangkir minuman ke gadis tadi."Aku disini menunggumu,bodoh."Balas Killua sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya."Kurapika menemukan sebuah surat yang mengancam kita untuk menutup café ini."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku,Huh,memang banyak yang tidak menyukai café ku karena membuat restoran atau café mereka sepi itu bukan salahku kan ?

"Saat café sudah tutup,aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semuanya di ruang tengah"Kata Killua sambil menepuk bahuku,aku hanya mengangguk.

Mataharipun mulai memasuki melihat Gon sudah membalik papan menjadi _close _dan Killua meletakan beberapa cangkir dan makanan yang bekerja di caféku ini berjumlah 10 orang.

Kurapika,Killua,Gon dan beberapa orang yang akan aku jelaskan.

Neon Nostard,gadis manja yang merupakan pelayan yang menjaga kasir(aku menepatkannya di kasir karena sepertinya dia sangat cocok).Biscuit yang membuat kue-kue yang merupakan koki bersama Melody,Melody juga merangkap pemusik di café.

Aku tersenyum smabiil terus memandangi Kurapika yang sedang mencicipi cake baru penemuan biscuit."Rasanya manis dan ringan,aku suka!"Komentar Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

_Kau lebih manis,Kurapika sayang._

Aku menelan semua jarang sekali memerhatikan sekitarnya jika dia sedang berhubungan dengan memiliki _passion _dalam soal mencampur minuman.

_Dan juga membuat perasaanku campur aduk._

Aku hanya tersenyum getir sambil menunggu Killua sedang mencuci beberapa piring dibelakang.

"Kuroro-san,apa ada barang yang terbakar?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Kurapika,aku malah berbengong-bengong-ria dengan memandanginya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari luar café yang membuatku segera menarik Kurapika kearah dapur.

_Damn ! _Apa yang terjadi ?!

"To be continue"

Heyy,minna-samaa xoxo dari Love yaa :3

Disini Love pertama kalinya buat FF yang bakal bikin beberapa chapter deh ^^ .

Oia ! kayanya ada beberapa hal yang perlu Love kasih tau yaa

: Pelangi (Bahasa : Itali)

: Pelayan yang biasanya nyampurin minuman / mengolah minuman , (biasanya kalian bisa nemuin mereka di café-café keren kaya st*rbucks , K*I Café )

: Cream gurih yang biasa dicampur sama kaya minuman , (ini minuman favorit Love lohh :3 biasa Love suka nongkrong sambil minum ini)

**Sekian dari Love :3 **

**Mohon review yaa ^^ **

***with Love* **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : This story is mine 'But some of the chara is mine.I do make my original chara here .

HUNTER X HUNTER is Yoshihiro Togashi's

Tag : Romance,Café,Horror,OriginalChara.

**KILLUA'S POV**

"Killua-kun."

Aku menoleh kearah Kurapika yang sedang membaca secarik surat dengan wajah

kebingungan."Ya? Ada apa,Kurapika?"Tanyaku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Lihat,ada yang mengirim sebuah surat ke café ."Ucapnya sambil memberikan kertas tersebut kepadaku.

Aku hanya memandang biasa kertas yang ,banyak sekali surat

yang berdatangan untuk meminta kerjasama dengan café slalu ditolak oleh

si empunya café , Kuroro.

Tapi isi surat ini berbeda,bukan permohonan melainkan sebuah **ancaman.(**Aku

mencari siapa pengirimnya atau alamatnya, yang mungkin akan aku kirim pembunuh bayaran,Ups)

**TUTUPLAH CAFÉMU JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN CELAKA.**

Aku mendegus pelan sambil menutup surat itu."Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya

gadis berambut pink yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Tenang saja,biar nanti aku yang urus dengan kuroro"Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku memasukan surat tersebut di saku celanaku sambil berjalan keluar."Selamat

pagi,Killua."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilku._Gon Freeccs._"Pagi,Gon"

Balasku dengan singkat sambil berusaha menenangkan debar jantungku.

"Aku membuat roti isi pagi ini,mau?"Tawarnya sambil mengangkat keranjang kecil di

tangannya."Tanpa paprika!"Tambahnya sambil mengerling nakal.

_Aku pasti memakannya Gon,Walau ada paprika atau tidak._

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk,"Boleh,Ayo akan kubuatkan kau minuman."

Gon tersenyum sambil memasuki dapur."Pagi semuanya ! Ada yang mau mencoba

roti isi buatanku?"Tanya Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi,Gon ! Yeeyy,kau membuat roti isi lagi? Aku mau satu !"Sahut Neon yang segera

menghampiri Gon.

Aku hanya melirik sekilas kearah Gon,member isyarat agar dia menyisakan satu

potong untukku."Tunggu,akan aku buatkan teh,bagaimana?"Tawar Kurapika yang

sedang memanaskan alat pembuat kopi.

"Tidak,aku saja."Selaku sambil tersenyum."Beristirahatlah, sudah

membereskan café dari pagi." Dan dia mengangguk.

Aku meraih poci mungil berwarna biru yang biasa aku gunakan untuk menyeduh

ini pilihanku jatuh pada _Honey Milk Tea._Teh yang dicampur dengan

susu,namun tidak menggunakan gula ,namun diganti dengan madu.

Wangi teh yang manis sudah memenuhi dapur,aku tersenyum puas sambil

meletakannya di meja dan membaginya menjadi 4 gelas."Dari wanginya aku bisa

teh .."Tebak Kurapika sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Teh favoritku ! "Jawab Gon sambil tersenyum,

_Aku sudah mengetahui semua hal tentangmu Gon…_

Aku mengangguk sambil membiarkan mereka mengambil cangkir mungil yang sudah

terisi teh.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat mengenai surat aku harus meminta Kuroro

untuk mengumpulkan para staff saat café sudah tutup.

Aku mengelap piring sudah tutup dan para staff sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Huff,hari ini cukup selesai membahas surat kaleng harus

mengurus administasi dan mengecek kembali beberapa berlian yang akan dikirim,dan

tidak lupa untuk memesan daun teh.

Aku tidak bisa meminta adikku yang manis itu untuk mengecek berlian di

pasti sudah tenggelam dalam pikiranku dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara

ledakan dari arah luar café.

Aku segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Kurapika sedang berada di pelukan

Kuroro .Semua staff terdiam dan ketakutan.

Melody berjalan perlahan ke jendela dan berbisik,"Astaga,air mancur kita rusak

berantakan,pot bunga dan ayunan juga rusak berat."

Aku segera mengecek seluruh staff,atau lebih tepatnya **Gon **, dan sialnya dia tidak berada di ruang tengah !

"Killua,sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di depan."Suara Kuroro membuyarkan

pikiranku."Sampah mana yang berani mengotori café ku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengeluarkan handphoneku,"Halo? Iya,ini

,aku minta kau mengirimkan 2 mobil untuk menjemput teman-temanku,dan

segera sterilkan sampah yang mengotori ! Jangan lupa untuk mengecek kamera pengintai sekitar café ku"

Aku menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup handphoneku."Dimana Gon? Tidak ada

yang terluka kan?"Tanyaku sambil memandangi mereka satu-persatu.

"Ada suara mobil yang pergi sebelum terjadi ledakan"Kata Kurapika sambil berjalan

keluar café , namun dicegah oleh Kuroro."Jangan,bisa jadi ada jebakan diluar sana."

Tiba-tiba saja,Biscuit menjerit sambil menunjuk keluar ,dan aku menemukan Gon

yang sudah dalam pingsan.

-To be Continue-

Yuhuuuu ! Chapter 2 pun keluar..Thanks buat semua supportnya yaa :D

Oia disini Love bakal menjabarin satu-satu deh ya..

-Kuroro : Boss di Café

: Barista dan pembuat sorbet atau cocktail

: Barista

3,Gon : Pelayan

: Pembuat kue

: Koki

: Pelayan / Maid

: Kasir

: Koki rangkap Pianis

: ?

Masih ada character yang aku belom keluarin yaa ^^

Mohon reviewnyaa ^^

_with Love_


End file.
